The Grey Oracle: Fireday, 20th Erastus, 1700 WGL
Fireday, the 20th of Erastus, in the year 1700 of the WesGras-Loond Calendar. *Fireday, 16th of Kuthona, in the year 1699 of the WesGras-Loond Calendar , a Mana Crystal lands in Tsar-Loond . It fell from the heavens near the city of Grey . In the following weeks, the Lords of Grey have declared the city “free” and “open” to all. Unofficially separating itself from the Empire (1 ). There has been much speculation and rumor that the Grey Lords have been meeting with leaders of other prominent communities and cities on Tsar-Loond, with a view to form a new kingdom. *With Mana Crystals now spread across the city and countryside, many adventurers have made their presence felt in Grey. The Keep of Grey has begun building new housing to accommodate the sudden population growth. This has extended beyond the old city walls the north and south in what is mostly marsh and swamp. Many thorps in the surrounding area have also grown into successful villages. *Dozens of bandits and outlaws have descended on the area, though few enter the city. Mercenary groups have been encountered beyond the city walls, bearing unknown insignias. * There are rumors of a Mercenary army being formed in secret, with the house of Varo at the core. Movements of mercenaries have been linked to Kaayven activity in the area. *Orc and goblin raids have become more brazen, with an attack made against the city walls earlier in the year. *A new road has been commissioned through a part of the Wychwoods . On the far side of the woods, a military outpost has been erected to help protect travelers. *The Hero of Grey, Prime and his group of adventurers have been very successful in the mountains of the Wychwoods, where the Mana Crystal landed. Their prowess and expertise have won them accolades from the Lords of Grey themselves. Further, their reputation and success is inspiring more groups to descend on the City of Grey. With the population growing and the amount of gold flowing, City Planner Orvar Baldrson , believes that Grey could rival the Imperial city (2 ) within 20years. *The mines outside the “Blights ” (Greys Slums) have been shut down permanently due to several attacks against workers by strange creatures and the discovery of ancient dwarven ruins. More of these dwarven dungeons have been discovered beneath the city, the east towards the Wychwoods, and to the north in the marshes beneath some hillocks. There is yet to be a full investigation from the Lords of Grey. *There is rumor amongst the miners that an adventuring group, came out with a Red Mana Crystal , after the attacks started at the mines. *The community of Reveran have become host to a tribe of Goblins who seek to co-exist. The goblins are reportedly a boon to the community with vermin all most non-existent and some even working in the newly built “Gauntlet ” tavern. *Foundation day in the year 1700 has been the largest event since the cities humble beginnings. Tragedy shadowed the event as a leading member of the Keep, the Woodward Helen Ayala was murdered during the celebrations. The killer, originally thought to be a disgruntled merchant was discovered, months later to be another, the City Groves druidic half-orc leader Amber Swarmspirit . The half-orc has been sentenced to work in the penal colonies on the East coast of Tsar-Loond . *The Lords of Grey fended of an assassin at the D’Corelean gardens on Foundation day. It is unknown who the man was or their motive as they have mysteriously disappeared since. *On Starday 26th of Desnus an event at the Warehouse district, of unknown circumstances has led to a ¼ of the district to be destroyed. A great chasm now spreads open the earth and the Clerics claim it holds a tenuous link to Hell itself. The Lords of Grey were quick to cordon off the area with powerful magic walls. As yet there is no word as to how this happened, and there does not seem to be an investigation currently under way. Rumors abound of strange devil-like creatures being seen since the event. *Tsar-Loond has experianced its mildest winter in history this year. Local scholar and Ciral Wizard Council representitive, Octavia Villareal , explained that this is quite common with mana crystal impacts and that the localised weather patterns can remain unstable for up to two years. Category:The Grey Oracle